No Fixing It
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: George discovers his wife's affair.


**Title:** No Fixing It  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** George/Angelina, Oliver/Angelina  
 **Warnings:** Infidelity  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 612  
 **Summary:** George discovers his wife's affair.

 **Notes:**

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Graveler – Gold – (word) rubbish

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Hephaestus - Write about someone discovering their partner is having an affair.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Studies - Task 5 - Write about the discovery of an affair. **Prompt:** (word) desire

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **August Event - ROWING - A big loss

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 318. Fine

* * *

George stared at Angelina. When he had once looked at her with desire and love filling his heart, now all he felt was anger and despair.

He avoided looking at Oliver, unsure of how his once good friend could betray him in such an awful way. "Why?" he asked.

Angelina, to her credit, looked guilty. Oliver, too, looked upset, but George wasn't sure if it was just because he was caught shagging a friend's wife, or he truly felt remorse.

She took a step closer to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, a hand over her heart, her fingers curling inward, as if she was trying to hold her own heart in her palm.

George took a steadying breath, "How long have you two been going at it behind my back?"

"A while," she quietly answered.

He knew what he had to ask next, and he feared what the answer might be. "Is Freddy mine?"

Her eyes widened. "Of course he is. How could you even ask me that?"

George glared at her. "Your indignation is complete rubbish. I just found out my wife has been having an affair with another man for a while. Excuse me if I doubt my child's paternity. I think I have a right to ask that."

"Fred looks like you."

"Potions and charms could easily alter his appearance," George countered. "I want a paternity charm done on him. I won't believe he's mine until I see the proof."

Angelina no longer looked remorseful. Now, she simply looked angry. "Would you stop loving him if it turned out he wasn't yours biologically?"

 _'So there is a possibility that he's not mind.'_

The thought hurt, but at least George now knew he had to do the charm. He would have anyways, but now he knew there was a chance that Freddy wasn't his.

He thought about Angelina's question. Would he be fine with loving Freddy if his son wasn't his biologically? He knew the answer. Freddy was named after his beloved twin. George took care of the boy for the last two years. Loved him and sheltered. "Yes, I'll still love him, but I need to know."

Angelina looked at the floor, looking remorseful once again.

"George," Oliver spoke up.

George shook his head, not wanting to hear any excuses from the Keeper's mouth. "Go. And as far as I'm concerned, our friendship is dead."

Oliver nodded and silently left without a fight.

"You should go, too," George commanded, gesturing to the door. "Take enough clothes for a couple of nights. This Saturday, I'll clear out of the house for the day, so you can come and pack the rest of your things," he said. He was just thankful that Freddy was staying at Harry and Ginny's house for the week.

Angelina shook her head. "We can work things out. We can fix it," she begged.

"You've been cheating on me since before Freddy was born. Since before he was even conceived. There is no fixing us. The only thing we can hope for is civility between us for Freddy's sake, but our marriage is over. Now Go."

Angelina reluctantly packed a bag, and he knew she would continue to fight for them to fix their relationship, but George wouldn't relent.

He would never be able to trust her again, and without trust, there couldn't be a marriage.

That day, he not only loss a friend in Oliver, but he also loss his wife and best friend in Angelina. He would love to wallow in self-pity, but he knew he had to pull himself together for his son. Freddy needed George to be strong, and George would be strong.


End file.
